


Deep Sea Diving

by kuwdora



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Six years since Mumbai and Will still dreams of her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sea Diving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XI prompt _crushed_.

Six years since Mumbai and Will still dreams of her.

There’s a battered copy of _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ at his feet, embedded in the sand but he can’t bring himself to page through it. He’s alone on the beach, staring at the waves as they tumble forward and the sun is hot on the back of his neck. His lips are chapped and his eyes hurt from the glare of the light reflecting off the water but he continues to scrutinize the ripples for any indication of her presence. He knows she’s out there somewhere, it’s only a matter of time before she shows.

Will rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and makes the effort to stand, trying to work out the stiffness from sitting all morning. He rides himself of his grey tee and khakis and walks to the water, the sand hot between his toes. He wades in to his waist and dives under, swimming until he tires. Will rolls onto his back to float and takes in the satisfying burn of exertion, rocking gently with the waves.

The voice he hears makes him shift in the water and tread. It’s not _Durga_ he hears her call out, _Will_ , it’s his name and it’s startling enough that he whips around in the water, looking for her. He swims until his feet touches the floor and stands in the surf, his boxer shorts sagging. Kali’s sitting where he was all morning, wearing a leaf-green choli and her arms are draped over the knees of her jeans. He can barely contain his relief when he sits down beside her.

“What are you doing?” she asks curiously.

“Waiting for you,” he says with a small shrug. The smile she offers him is soft but weighed with sadness.

“I am always with you,” Kali says. Will already feels rejuvenated at her side and he plunges his fingers into the sand and he’s flush with embarrassment.

“I know. But it’s been so long since I’ve actually seen you. Except the only time I’ve seen the real you were in photos,” he says, thinking of the underwater photos and satellite imagery where she was safe and sound in hibernation, tucked away from everyone.

Kali rolls onto her knees and takes one hand into hers. She pushes the wet hair from his face and he closes his eyes, inhaling at her touch. “You have always been able to see beyond that which is before you. It’s why you are a protector of so many in your own way, why we could not remain connected. You must remain strong to help others. But this you already know.” Kali takes his other hand and draws them to her lap, thumbs kneading his palms. She bears a knowing smile and the gesture is reassuring. The warmth swells in his chest but at some point she’s going to disappear again until he most needs her. He tightens his grip because he can’t bare the thought of losing her.

“That doesn’t keep me from missing you,” he says and he’s ashamed of how vulnerable he sounds but it was the most honest thing he’d said in confidence in a long time. Kali leans forward and kisses him on the forehead while her hand reaches to cup his cheek, fingers caressing the stubble.

“If you really want to see me, go. I’m here,” she says and when he opens eyes, she’s looking at the ocean.

“Come with me,” he says, desperation coiling low in his stomach and he pulls her hands close.

“I cannot, but you can come to me,” she says and stands, pulling him up with her. She brushes the sand off his backside and walks with him to the surf.

By the time his feet hit the sandbar, he’s moving with confidence into the water. He doesn’t look over his shoulder to see if she’s still standing there watching him, and instead he dives. He dives without scuba gear, his lungs reinforced by his sheer will to reach the bottom. Will opens his eyes and struggles to push himself downward, scissor kicking to propel himself against the increasing pressure. He passes a dilapidated submarine and ignores the inquisitive stares of mermaids.

He swims until he can’t hold his breath anymore but he’s not nearly as terrified as he should when he succumbs to the ocean and inhales the first lung full of water. The deep sea coldness seeps into his bones while sinks to the bottom of the ocean floor and crumples like he was boneless. Will manages to keep his eyes open long enough to watch the silhouette of Kali’s arachnid legs come into focus as she ambles in his direction.

Will wakens with his fists clenched under his pillow, legs tangled mercilessly in the blanket. He’s always so disoriented in the moments just after cresting the surface of consciousness. His heart’s races and he swears he’s sleeping in a water bed, unable to move his limbs. Will keeps his eyes shut and once the vertigo passes he rolls onto his back, filling his lungs with as much air as he can muster. He’s drenched with fatigue, subsumed with the bittersweet nostalgia that makes him ache from the inside out. Will buries his face in his pillow, mentally scrambling towards the remnants of the dream, the soft press of her lips to his forehead and the delight in her smile. When he rolls onto his other side, he’s so muzzy with sleep that he has to reach down into his shorts to confirm he actually has an erection.

Will licks his palm and snakes his hand through the folds of blanket to his erection. His frustration and confusion was suffocating in ways that he could never express. He knows that she’s a manifestation of his subconscious, only appearing after the times a mission had gone wrong or when the latest crisis at the Sanctuary had concluded. But as far as coping mechanisms went, he wished it didn’t leave him with so much despair and longing. She came to him with such deliberate care, wielding promises that he was alive and things would be right themselves. He trusted and even loved her unconditionally and that scared him. Even the occasional intimacy he experienced with others didn’t free him of his desires to be close to her. He’d always kept his eyes open in case they found another makri he knew his chance of speaking to her died years ago.

He restlessly kicks the blanket away and begins to stroke with no enthusiasm or hurry. He could always see normalcy approaching from a distance, much like a tsunami, gathering the energy of routine and busywork and all the world’s mysteries for he and his team to unravel. There was no one he could petition to stop it but it had to happen.

Will eases himself through his sleep-addled climax with nothing more than a soft groan that dies on his lips. He never needed the release within the dreams but the arousal always chased him to reality. He remains still long enough that goosebumps begin form on his arms and legs. He sits up to find the blanket and rolls onto the other side the bed except he suddenly finds himself annoyed by the waistband of his boxers rubbing against his lower back, too reminiscent of sand down his shorts. He struggles to lift his hips and pull the shorts the rest of the way down and shoves them from the bed. Will curls back into the blanket and inhales deep, clinging to the memory of her chaste kiss as he falls back to sleep.


End file.
